


Turn me on, why don't you?

by invisiblehabits



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/pseuds/invisiblehabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow he'd managed to shed shoes, socks, jacket and tie in the time it took the rest of them to go inside and close the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn me on, why don't you?

The others were barely through the hotel room door when Saga threw himself on the bed with a tired groan. Somehow he'd managed to shed shoes, socks, jacket and tie in the time it took the rest of them to go inside and close the door. Hiroto laughed, a mix of amusement and menace, at his boyfriend's predicament and the others altered between giggling and snorting in reply to the display. 

“I _detest_ meetings!” the bassist exclaimed. “They're death to creativity.” 

They all laughed and Tora threw him a pack of smokes while Hiroto went to find his acoustic. Somehow they'd ended up in his and Saga’s hotel room, but he didn't really mind. The click of a lighter and a content sigh told him the bassist was reestablishing his calm, and with a snort Tora followed suit. Cigarette smoke slowly penetrated the room, but neither inhabitant minded, Nao and Shou since long used to the other’s smoking. 

“I'm pretty sure Pon can get your mind back on track,” Nao laughed and promptly sneezed after breathing in cigarette fumes. 

“Please don't give them ideas,” Shou said on a smile. “I prefer relaxing a bit before going to bed, it's been a long day.” 

Hiroto found his guitar beneath a pile of clothes and mentally berated his boyfriend for his messy habits. Unpacking it he climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to his smoking boyfriend, who almost automatically wrapped the in advanced outstretched arm around him. All the guitarist had to do was tip his head back and there was a cigarette pressed against plump lips, allowing him to steal a much needed drag as fingers began picking out a random melody. 

“You're just jealous,” he said with wisps of white curling around his face, “that I get to sleep with someone tonight.” 

“As if you'll get to,” Saga said, still moody about his creative flow having been disrupted. But Hiroto just laughed and flopped down to lay his head in the bassist lap, rubbed it back and forth a few times. 

“The thing poking into the back of my head begs to differ,” he grinned and enjoyed the way Saga bit back a noise he did not wish to utter with others in the room. It amused him to no end, cause both of them knew the walls at hotels such as these were not soundproof. “Who's got the room next door?” he asked. 

“All of us,” Tora said. “Management gave you the one in the middle.” 

That seemed to brighten the bassist’s mood considerably. He grinned as he shifted the cigarette to his other hand and pulled calloused fingers through bright blonde hair, making Hiroto shiver slightly. 

“Now I feel like making you scream tonight,” he said on a mock whisper, definitely meant for the others to hear. “Just so they can hear how great you sound.” 

Nao shrieked and Shou came as close to losing his composure as he ever did, whereas Tora choked on air. Saga just laughed and Hiroto joined him, mostly to try and hide the sound of pure want that threatened to work its way up his vocal chords.

“Maybe I'll make _you_ scream,” he countered and saw, in the corner of his eye, how Tora smirked. “He sounds good, right Tora?” 

“Okay,” Shou broke in, pulling the band leader card before things got out of hand for real. “I think it's time we all got to bed, it's been a long day.” He ushered the drummer and rhythm guitarist towards the door and took the opportunity to face the two on the bed while they were shoving their feet into shoes. “You two get some sleep, I need you rested tomorrow.” 

“Don't worry,” Saga said with all focus on his boyfriend. “I'll wear him out in the first round.” 

The rest of the band quickly made their exit and Hiroto finally got to pull the bassist down for a long overdue kiss. His guitar was pushed to the side and slipped to the floor with a tweaked sound that twisted his soul slightly. 

“Maybe I'll turn the tables on you,” he threatened with a smile. “You did just throw my guitar to the floor.” 

“Please try,” Saga replied and kissed him again.


End file.
